Technical Field
Certain embodiments of the present invention relate to an actuator in which a slider is movable while being guided by a guide.
Description of Related Art
Actuators used in a vacuum environment are required not to contaminate the inside of a vacuum chamber. A gas pressure actuator is known as such an actuator (for example, the related art). The gas pressure actuator is configured such that the slider can be moved smoothly with respect to a guide shaft by ejecting compression gas from air pad provided within the slider. The gas pressure actuator has various advantages, such as no generation of microscopic dust from lubricating oil or a sliding surface and no generation of heat from the actuator, like actuators using a rolling bearing and a linear guide.